Then I Just Stopped Talking
by Sunshine and Chocolate
Summary: The morning after a very happy day... Clark is feeling down on himself. Can a certain someone cheer him up? Of course she can.


Then I Just Stopped Talking

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Clark Kent and Lois Lane

Spoilers/Episodes: So there are no actual spoilers in this story but it does mention some of the events of Bride... but for the purpose of this fic let's just say that Chloe and Jimmy had a happy wedding! No monsters!

Summary: The morning after a very happy day... Clark is feeling down on himself. Can a certain someone cheer him up? Sure, she can!

Author's Note: Okay so let me say that this idea hit me very late at night... and it is very rough. I just wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Please just remember that Chloe and Jimmy had a happy wedding and you should be good! And I will challenge you to guess the hit TV show that was my inspiration for this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

The bed squeaked as Clark rolled over to lie on his back. He adjusted his comforter but still found no comfort. It could be that he was still so happy and excited from the entire wedding festivities or it could be the sun was starting to peek in through his windows taunting him with the reality of daylight. It _could_ be one of those things.

But Clark knew what was really keeping him awake was the fact that Lois was downstairs on the couch. He knew that that was where she was, and he had known the second she had gotten out of the warmth of his bed to make that move.

Lois and he had been so giddy and caught up in each other after the reception that they followed the routine they usually did when it was late and she was over, they both headed up to his room.

It would have been no big deal and if his Mom was not down the hallway Lois would still be curled up next to him.

The last thing either wanted was a repeat of his Mom finding them in a compromising situation again. But instead of catching them, coming out of the bathroom together this time would have been catching them scantily dressed and snuggling underneath his sheets.

Two uncomfortable moments like that in less the twenty four hours would not be a good thing.

So Clark could not blame Lois for going downstairs before anyone woke up and trying to make like she had slept there but his Mom would probably figure it all out when she saw it was the feisty brunette on the couch and not him. Maybe he should have been the one to go downstairs early this morning.

He continued to stare at the ceiling above him and could not help the smile from tugging at his lips.

What could he really say, though? When Lois was cuddled up against him in his bed nothing on earth could make him move not even a potentially embarrassing moment involving his mother.

It really drove him crazy that Lois was downstairs and he hoped that she was having just as hard of time trying to sleep as he was.

The smile on his lips grew as he thought about Lois. She was one of a kind.

She usually did not think before she spoke, whatever what was on her mind was coming out of her pouty red lips without apology. Although, at the same time if Lois ever felt she had made a mistake then she would be the very first person to admit to it. Lois always went after what she wanted, and to say she was stubborn was putting it mildly.

Clark thought about them picking out movies to rent on a Friday night and every time they had gotten exactly what Lois wanted, so yeah she was very stubborn but that is not to say she wouldn't compromise. Lois always got to pick the movie then Clark always got to pick their snack food for the night without any argument from her.

Lois was just full of spirit, sass, and fire that absolutely enthralled him. She was a mystery to him in some ways and in other ways, she could be an open book. Clark knew that he had been a bit of a surprise to her when he had gotten a job at the Planet especially since he had been placed directly across from her desk.

He could remember the shocked look in her eyes as if he had told her yesterday.

"_Whoa… whoa… why Monday? What do you mean bright and early?"_

"_Lois… you're the one who gave me the application. You're looking at the newest recruit to the Daily Planet"_

"_That's great. What made you change your mind?"_

"_I guess I wanted to be in the middle of the action."_

"_Good for you. So are you going to be starting down in the mail room?"_

"_I'm going to be a little closer to home. Looks like we're going to be neighbors, Lane."_

But even though she had been a little shocked and surprised at first, Lois still took him under her wing. She showed him the ropes of the Planet, fixed his wardrobe malfunctions, and made sure to teach him the rules of journalism according to Lois Lane.

She did not give him an easy go of it but neither did she leave him to the wolves because he was her friend. And Lois looked out for her friends. Clark could never tell her how much he appreciated it. About how much he appreciated her.

Things after that progressed naturally, and very nice. At least Clark thought so.

He had no idea that joining the Planet would lead him where it had but the more time he spent with Lois, the more Clark began to look at her differently. On any given mundane day in the bullpen Clark would look across his desk at Lois.

He'd notice the way the sunlight hit her brown hair or the perfect pinkish-red color of her lips as she chewed on the end of coffee stirrer. That she used to stir the coffee he had bought for himself but even after a while her stealing his coffee was another thing he liked about Lois. That was all just the start of it.

And now Clark could not stand the fact that she was laying on the couch downstairs and was not in the space next to him in his bed.

Oh how things could change in only a couple of months.

He sighed a little and turn his thoughts to the farmhouse's other occupant.

His Mom.

Clark wondered what she would say about the shift in his relationship with Lois. What would she think about the way he felt about Lois… maybe if he talked to her about it then she could make sense out of the crazy emotions swirling around in him.

Emotions that kept him from rest in moments like this.

It had been such a hectic day that Clark had not gotten a chance to sit down and really talk to his Mom. The wedding had occupied a lot of his talk time with her. He felt his heart sink as he thought about the fact that she would be gone in only a few days. She could only get away for a few days to see the wedding. Not having her around to talk to face to face had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to adjust to.

He wasn't quite sure he had adjusted but just accepted that she wasn't around anymore. That he could not change that.

And she would be gone again in a few days.

That was the thought that sent him over the edge and he decided it was enough.

Clark pushed himself off of his bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before deciding that he needed a better place to think than his bedroom.

~x~

He watched the sun start to rise over the horizon from the window of his loft. Clark stuffed his hands in his pockets and tried not to think about anything for a minute or two. At the very least not think about the sad things but focus on the happy ones.

Like his best friend getting married or the wedding going off without a hitch, or how Lois had looked in her bridesmaid gown or the dance they shared or just Lois.

"Did you really think you could sneak out of the house without me noticing?"

Clark smiled to himself and looked over his shoulder to see her standing at the top of the stairs.

"I tried not to wake you up…" He said softly. "I was just thinking—"

Lois sighed moving closer to him. "And I can tell it is not the happy kind. Okay cowboy, tell me what is on your mind?"

She walked up behind him and rested her cheek on his shoulder blade with her arms wrapped around him. The warmth of her body against his was enough to give him comfort as he put his hands over hers. Was it crazy that he had missed her since she had gotten out of his bed only a few hours ago?

"I'm—just thinking about how great it is to have my Mom back with us."

"Yeah it is." Lois said and nuzzled her face against him.

"And how much I will hate it when she leaves again," He finished.

Lois did not say anything for a few seconds until she stepped away from him and slapped him on the back to get his attention. The sudden movement startled Clark and he threw her a confused look as he turned around.

"You need a 'pick me up'." Lois said with a smirk before starting to rush around the loft. She tore through drawers, shuffled things around, and then turned to the next to do the same thing.

"Lois, what are you doing?" He asked as he continued to watch her buzz around the loft looking for something… what he did not know. She continued to toss things that she did not want all around the loft before looking some more.

In only a matter of seconds his loft looked like a tornado had hit with objects strewn all about, and the truth was a tornado named Lois had it. He could not help but smile at her.

"Okay, close your eyes." Lois called as she kept her back to him, and had her face buried in a dark corner.

"Lois…"

"Do it Kent!"

Clark needed no more convincing and did as he was told. He could hear Lois moving around some more and felt her moving closer to him. His heart began to race as he thought about exactly what she had up her sleeve.

"Okay… I am going to show you my happy dance. You ready?"

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"Open your eyes."

When he did he was stunned at what was before him.

Lois Lane, feisty reporter, was standing in his championship football jersey with high heels on her feet, a lime green feather boa around her neck, and ridiculous large sunglasses that covered most of her gorgeous face.

Only Lois, he thought.

"Oh my god," Clark whispered as she smiled at him.

"Just wait, I bet this will cheer you up."

Then Lois started to shake her body to her own little beat that she created by clapping her hands together. She continued to wiggle her body as she would turn around and move her arms and legs around like she was doing the hokey-pokey.

Clark started to laugh as she made another circle with her body and began to shake her bottom at him. He laughed again if there was one person that could cheer him up it was her.

"Oh my god you are so amazing, I love you." Clark blurted out before he knew what he was saying and instantly Lois stopped in mid motion.

His heart began to race as his eyes went wide with panic and a realization of what he had just said. He had not had any intention of saying that and the _last_ thing Clark wanted to do was scare Lois. His heart began to race even more as Lois slowly turned around and faced him.

Her mouth was open slightly but the obnoxiously large glasses were hiding the rest of her face from him. So Clark had no idea if it was a good or bad expression.

"What?"

"Nothing—nothing," Clark stuttered and moved back against his loft window a little. "I said you are so amazing and I just stopped after that. I just stopped talking!"

Clark really had no idea what to say after blurting out what he did, he was just trying to keep his head above water.

"You love me?"

"No… I mean… what?" Clark stuttered again and he ran a hand through his hair trying to come up with a way out of the situation. Of course, all of the things that Clark could let slip past his lips and they are the three most serious words a boyfriend could say to girlfriend! Who does that! He does, apparently!

"No… you love me! You just said it!"

"No. No I did not!" Clark argued as Lois came closer to him still using the only lame argument he had.

She tore off her huge sunglasses and she came within a foot of him. "You love me!"

Before Clark could say anything else Lois launched herself into his arms. It only took him a second to react before he caught her and prevented her from falling to the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips to his as she ran both of her hands through his hair. It was a sweet, moist and tender kiss that he also quickly responded to by kissing her back and pulling her closer to his body.

They couldn't get too lost in the moment because Lois pulled back a second later. The smile she had on her face made him go a little weak in the knees. Another thing only Lois could do.

"You love me," She whispered happily. "That's okay; I won't tell anyone if you won't."

Clark laughed and once again pulled her closer, "Deal."

But just as he was about to lean in for another kiss Clark was interrupted by a voice calling to them from over by the stairs.

"Get a room, you guys!" Chloe reprimanded as she and Jimmy stood next to each other at the top of the steps.

Clark glanced at Lois as she made a face and groaned in frustration. "We have the_ worst_ luck sometimes."

"Hey, we heard that Lois!" Chloe said again. "Come on, Mrs. Kent said she would make us all a celebratory breakfast."

And as wrapped up in the moment as Lois had been seconds ago, at those words she could not get into the kitchen fast enough. She jumped out of his arms after giving him a peck on the cheek and sprinted passed the newlyweds. In all of her jersey clad glory.

Clark laughed as Jimmy looked back at him with a furrowed brow. "What's with the feathers?"

Chloe tugged on his arm and smiled. "Something tells me we do not want to know."

Then Clark followed them down the staircase and into the house thinking about the interesting turn of events the morning had taken.

And Lois was right, he did love her.

* * *

End.

Please Review.


End file.
